spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Valley, Part 2
Missions 26-30 Each attack costs 1 Energy and earns 1 XP and 5 Coins. Mission 26: Rigorous River Mission 26 Boss Battle: Centaur Health: 1,200 Battle Points: 28 Coins: XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 27: Harrowing Hilltop Each attack costs 1 Energy and earns 1 XP and 5 Coins. Mission 27 Boss Battle: Tremor Worm Health: 1,400 Battle Points: 27 Coins: 26 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 28: Overgrown Trail Each attack costs 1 Energy and earns 1 XP and 5 Coins. Mission 28 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 1,600 Battle Points: 25 Coins: 26 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 29: Antique Route Mission 29 Boss Battle: Kraken Health: Battle Points: Coins: 26 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 30: Remote Rut Each attack costs 2 Energy and earns 2 XP and 11 Coins. Mission 30 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 2,000 Battle Points: 25 Coins: 58 XP: 11 Energy: -11 Missions 31-35 Mission 31: Timeworn Lane Mission 31 Boss Battle: Forest Dragon Health: 2,200 Battle Points: 30 Coins: 27 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 32: Archaic Alley Mission 32 Boss Battle: Thrasher Health: 2,400 Battle Points: 27 Coins: 27 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 33: Bygone Pathway Mission 33 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 2,600 Battle Points: 33 Coins: 27 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 34: Obsolete Track Mission 34 Boss Battle: Gargoyle Health: 2,800 Battle Points: 31 Coins: 27 XP: 5 Energy: -5 Mission 35: Dragon's Den Mission 35 Boss Battle: Sunburst Dragon Health: 3,000 Battle Points: 33 Coins: 59 XP: 12 Energy: -11 Missions 36-40 Mission 36: Rusty Riverside Each attack costs 2 Energy and earns 2 XP and 11 Coins. Mission 36 Boss Battle: Kraken Health: 3,300 Battle Points: 35 Coins: 54 XP: 11 Energy: -10 Mission 37: Remote Byway Each attack costs 2 Energy and earns 2 XP and 11 Coins. Mission 37 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 3,600 Battle Points: 36 Coins: 54 XP: 11 Energy: -10 Mission 38: Trunks of Relic Each attack costs 2 Energy and earns 2 XP and 11 Coins. Mission 38 Boss Battle: Ethereal Knight Health: 3,900 Battle Points: 36 Coins: 55 XP: 11 Energy: -10 Mission 39: Mall of Antiquity Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 16 Coins. Mission 39 Boss Battle: Tremor Worm Health: 4,200 Battle Points: 44 Coins: 71 XP: 14 Energy: -13 Mission 40: Old-Fashioned Fir Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 16 Coins. Mission 40 Boss Battle: Gargoyle Health: 4,500 Battle Points: Coins: 72 XP: 14 Energy: -13 Missions 41-45 Mission 41: Thriving Thicket Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 41 Boss Battle: Gladiator Spider Health: 4,800 Battle Points: 51 Coins: 72 XP: 14 Energy: -13 Mission 42: Desolation Den Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 42 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 5,100 Battle Points: 56 Coins: 72 XP: 14 Energy: -13 Mission 43: Age-Old Aisle Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 43 Boss Battle: Health: 5,400 Battle Points: 57 Coins: 78 XP: 15 Energy: -14 Mission 44: Crroked Creek Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 44 Boss Battle: Health: 5,700 Battle Points: 58 Coins: 84 XP: 16 Energy: -15 Mission 45: Runner's Rivulet Each attack costs Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 45 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 6,000 Battle Points: 57 Coins: 90 XP: 18 Energy: -16 Missions 46-50 Mission 46: Path to Glory Each attack costs 3 Energy and earns 3 XP and 17 Coins. Mission 46 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 6,400 Battle Points: 56 Coins: 85 XP: 16 Energy: -15 Mission 47: Heathen's Hollow Mission 47 Boss Battle: Wandering Spirit Health: 6,800 Battle Points: 62 Coins: 85 XP: 17 Energy: -15 Mission 48: Gory Grotto Mission 48 Boss Battle: Tremor Worm Health: 7,200 Battle Points: 58 Coins: 91 XP: 18 Energy: -16 Mission 49: Carnage Cavern Mission 49 Boss Battle: Cynomancer Health: 7,600 Battle Points: 69 Coins: 97 XP: 19 Energy: -17 Mission 50: Balon's Challenge Each attack costs Energy and earns 4 XP and 23 Coins. Mission 50 Boss Battle: Balon, Demon Eye Health: 8,000 Battle Points: 72 Coins: 120 XP: 23 Energy: -21 Raid Boss Battles - Cernunnos There are four Raid Boss Battles during the main quest (after each fifth mission) and four more after the quest. The rewards and costs of each battle increases with each subsequent Raid Boss Battle. The Dropped rewards for the first four Battles are... *6 Runed Skulls *9 Runed Skulls *12 Runed Skulls The Dropped rewards for the first four Battles are... *8 Runed Skulls *16 Runed Skulls *50 Runed Skulls The cost and rewards for winning the Raid Boss Battle are... The rewards for the last four battles are... 'Battles' Health: 1,200 Battle Points: 31 Health: 1,600 Battle Points: 31 Health: 2,400 Battle Points: 32 Health: 4,000 Battle Points: 39 Health: 5,500 Battle Points: 78 Health: 7,500 Battle Points: 76 Health: 7,750 Battle Points: 83 Health: 8,000 Battle Points: 84 Health: 8,000 Battle Points: 84 Health: 8,250 Battle Points: 86 Health: 9,500 Battle Points: 76 Health: 10,000 Battle Points: 136 Health: 11,000 Battle Points: 78 Health: 12,500 Battle Points: 93